Clandestine Romance
by 360Bolt
Summary: BoltxMittens. This story takes place after the movie. Mittens starts to realize, she wants a partner. Shes sees Bolt as a perfect mate, but he thinks differently. Please R&R! It would be much appreciated! All "Bolt" characters belong to Disney.
1. Chapter 1 Suspicion

Bolt yawns as he wakes up from under Penny's bed. As he crawls out from under the bed, he spots Mittens watching some sort of nature show. "Morning Mitts." Mittens jumped a little in shock. "I…uh, you….morning!" Mittens quickly changed the channel while Bolt wasn't looking. Bolt was still half asleep, so he really didn't notice or cared what was going on. He said in a sleepy voice, "Did you already eat breakfast?" Mittens wanted to shy away from the question. "Uh…….yeah. But I think Rhino is about to eat!" Bolt hears Rhino ranting how "be-awesome" his new breakfast cereal was. "Yeah, that's him. I guess I'll go down and eat with him. Mittens replied shyly. "Oh……ok." Bolt walked towards the kitchen, while Mittens closed the door behind him, also changing back the channel to the nature show. "Phew, that was close…" she said under her breath.

Bolt continued down towards kitchen, he could still hear Rhino rant about his breakfast. He finally sees Rhino, stuffing his mouth with food. "Hey Rhino. How did you sleep?" Rhino finished munching on his breakfast. "I slept great! And I bet this day will be even better thanks to the new breakfast food Penny bought me!!" Bolt just rolled his eyes and smiled. Rhino whipped his mouth, cleaning his face of any crumbs, and then asked Bolt in a curious manner; "So, how is Mittens lately? I haven't talked to her in awhile. I've been catching up with my new favorite crime show. Aw man Bolt, you'd love this show, it's got this be-awesome old guy with orange hair and awesome shades!!" Bolt smiled for a second, and then it seemed to turn into a worrisome look. "That's cool and all Rhino, but what do you mean how is she?" Rhino tried his best to look innocent. "I don't know…..she's been acting secretive lately." Rhino paused. "She's also been questioning me lately……. about you." Bolt silently gasped, and quickly asked, "What about me?" Rhino now tried acting cool. "Can't say…..she made me promise." Bolt now had a confused look on his face. "I'm not sure what to make of that Rhino….." He replied in a calm manner. "Me neither but I wouldn't worry about it." "Why not?" "Because you could be watching my new favorite crime show with me!" Bolt once again rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine, but only for an hour." Rhino squealed in joy. "I got all six seasons too!!"

Back in Penny's room, Mittens jumps on Penny's bed, snuggling with herself, wishing she had someone to cuddle with. She sighs, and looks at all the pictures of Bolt and Penny together. "I wish I had someone….." Mittens silently whispered to herself. Mittens spotted a soft pillow, and chose to cuddle with it. "It's just not the same….."

One hour passes, and Bolt has a headache from watching so much T.V., so he heads for Penny's room to get some rest. As Bolt opens the door, he spots Mittens crying under Penny's bed. "Mittens are you ok?!?" Bolt asks in horror. Mittens just sniffs, and wipes her tears off with her paws. "Yeah….I'm alright…" Bolt reacts quickly. "But….you were crying! I saw you!" Bolt thought for a moment. "Wait…..why?" Mittens only said; "Nothing, its personal…" Bolt replied in a strong voice. "Come on Mittens, I'm your best friend!!" Mittens ears dropped. "Exactly." "What's wrong with that?!?" "Nothing…" Bolt replies aggressively. "Tell me Mittens!!!" Mittens slowly turns away from Bolt, and yet another tear fell from her face. She looked back at Bolt, looking deep into his eyes. She says, in a quiet, soft, whispering voice; "I need you…….." Poor Bolt looked confused. "I'm right here Mittens!! What do you need!?!" Mittens paused, looked Bolt strait in the eyes and said; "Your love…"


	2. Chapter 2 Second Thoughts On Thoughts

Bolt froze in shock from what Mittens just said. Could she really love him? No…they were only best friends! They could never be lovers. Mittens was still looking Bolt strait in the eyes, as if she was looking for something….Bolt spoke up. "Mittens, I-" Mittens interrupted. "I know it's a lot to ask for…but I need you…." "Look Mittens, we've been best friends for almost a year now. Anything more than that could change things." "That's what I want! Change!" Bolt turned his head and sighed. What could he do that wouldn't hurt Mitten's feelings? He loved her as a friend, not as anything else. "Mitts, you're like a sister to me! I'm not going to become my sister's mate! That's just sick!!" Mittens looked at Bolt, and gasped in disgust. "Bolt!! How could you say that to me?!?" Bolt realized he just made a huge mistake. "Mitts, I….I didn't mean it like-" Mittens cut him off in mid-sentence. "Shut up Bolt! I hate you!!" Mittens ran away from Bolt, and ran out of the room, crying. Bolt quickly cries out, "Mittens, I-"but then realizes she's gone. He felt guilty. Real guilty. He thought to himself, why? Why did she love someone who treated her like a sibling? He didn't understand… sure he loved Mittens, but not as a mate. He found it strange. He also found it strange that a cat could love a dog. Was it possible? Did species really matter when it came to love? These thoughts and questions were flooding poor Bolt's head. Pretty soon he had a migraine from all the stress. He jumped upon the bed to get some rest, and maybe some reassurance that everything would be ok.

Several hours passed, and now it was getting dark. Bolt slowly awaked from his slumber, staring at Penny's ceiling. He yawned, and stretched, getting himself comfortable. He was still really sleepy. "Ah….that was a good nap. But….I'm still a little….sleepy…." Bolt closed his eyes again, only to find out a few second later that he was being licked from behind his ears. He was still half asleep, so he assumed that he must be dreaming. Then, like an angel, sent from heaven, sent a quiet message to Bolt. "You're so handsome…." The voice said. Bolt, thinking this was all a dream, replied; "Why…….thank you……" The "angel-like voice" was actually coming from Mittens, who had been sleeping with Bolt the whole time, only she was hiding behind a pillow, out of Bolt's sight. Bolt was unaware of this. "Are you comfortable?" Mittens whispered quietly. She purred, looking at his soft fur. Bolt groans happily for a second, then replies; "Yes…..yes I am." Bolt's voice was very relaxed. Like he was floating on a cloud, away from all evil things. Mittens looked at Bolt, thinking about how cute he was. Then she started to feel bad. She decided to speak up. "Hey….Bolt. I'm sorry about what happened earlier…I didn't mean it." Bolt, eyes still closed, said; "Didn't mean what?" Mittens just chuckled. "You are so funny sometimes dog." Bolt smiled gently. "Seriously though, what do you mean I didn't mean it?" Mittens looked confused. Bolt was getting confused too, he wasn't sure if this was a dream or not! He decided to open his eyes. When he did, things were a little blurry. All he could see was a black figure. He rubbed his eyes with his paw, and finally saw who was sweet talking him. His eyes widened. "Mittens?!?!?" "Uh….yeah….who were you expecting? Rhino?" "You were…I thought…." Bolt gave Mittens a frustrated sigh. "Mittens, I thought I told you I-" Just then, something shocking interrupted Bolt. Mittens had grabbed his face with both her paws, and kissed him on the lips. This moment seemed to last forever. Bolt blushed a crimson red color, while Mittens seemed to just smile proudly. Bolt stuttering, quietly whispered "I…..I……..I think I love you…"


	3. Chapter 3 The Hard Way

Mittens gasped happily, and started to jump up and down. Bolt chuckled. "Heheh, stop it Mitts! You're making the bed shake!" Mittens gave him half a frown, and half a dirty look. "Oh! I mean, Mittens…." Mittens laughed, then surprised Bolt by jumping on him. "Oof!" Bolt exclaimed. "Come here you little rascal!" Bolt gave Mittens a nuggie (rapid head scratch), but she didn't seem to mind. She actually gave him a cute smile, along with a lick on the cheek. Bolt blushed that same crimson red color, this time smiling, instead of giving an embarrassed smirk. "So did you mean it Bolt?" Bolt froze. Did he mean it? Or was it the heat of the moment? He got tensed up. "Mittens, I di-" Of course, Mittens interrupted again. "Oh Bolt! I knew you meant it!" Mittens was smiling and purring, while poor Bolt was sad. How could he tell her he didn't mean it? Bolt found himself in the same position as he did last time, guilty. Only this time, he couldn't find the courage to speak up. "Oh Bolt…..I'm so glad I can finally call you my mate…." Bolt's face tensed up. His eye twitched. Was he hearing correctly? Him and his best friend mates? Not if he could help it! He finally decided to say something. "Mittens, I-" "Our relationship is gonna be grea-" "Listen Mitts!!" All of a sudden Mittens got quiet. "I don't love you! I never loved you!! Listen, this could never work out! I'm a dog, you're a cat! Were best friends! Don't you think that's weird enough already?!? We don't need a relationship!!!" Mittens stared art Bolt blankly. She paused, and looked down at her paws. After a few tense seconds, Bolt heard a noise. Sad, it was not. "M….Mittens?" Bolt was shocked and terrified at the same time. Mittens had slowly looked up at him, gave him a smirk, then shockingly, a soft, demonic, chuckle. This scared Bolt. Did he miss something important? Mittens looked at him, sighed, and chuckled yet again. "Oh, Bolt. You have so much to learn about love. And I'm going to make you learn. The hard way."

Bolt yelped as Mittens pinned him down to a pillow. Bolt tried to speak. "The hard wa-" Before Bolt could speak, Mittens put her soft feline lips against his smooth canine mouth. Mittens' lips didn't let go. She liked how he tasted. She was surprised that Bolt wasn't fighting back very hard. In fact, as she looked up at his eyes, she could tell he was enjoying this! Mittens wanted to try something. Still kissing Bolt, she asked him, mumbling; "Could you open your mouth for a second?" Bolt looked confused. "Why?" he mumbled. "You'll see." Bolt was a little nervous, but he did it anyway. He trusted Mittens. When he opened his mouth, Mittens slowly put her mouth up against his. It felt good to her. Really good. But now something strange was happening. Mittens had started sticking her tongue in his mouth. "Mittens, this is gross!" Bolt mumbled. "Relax Bolt….." Mitten's tongue gently touched Bolt's tongue, almost as if it was inviting it to dance. As their tongues were waltzing around in each other's mouths, Mittens decided she wanted to try to heaten up the moment even more. She started breathing heavily into his mouth, making their tongues warm, sticky, and moist. As they continued their French kiss, Mittens decided to open her eyes. She looked at Bolt. It seemed as if he was having the time of his life! His eyes were rolling to the back of his head, he was panting rapidly, his heart rate had increased, and he was drooling a little! "Umm….we should stop now….." "Aww, but I was just starting to like this whole "love" thing!" 'Yeah I know, but I don't want to get you…." Mittens coughed. "To excited." They both laughed, and decided to take another short nap. Before they closed their eyes, Bolt spoke. "You know, I might actually WANT, to be your mate. Mittens chucked. "You have no choice dog."


End file.
